Static code analysis is used to test and verify source code when developing software by checking for errors and defect patterns in the source code. A static code analysis tool (analyzer) can be automated to select code branches and test the many individual statements, variables, loops, and other aspects of source code to test and verify the source code. Typically, an output of an analyzer can be difficult for a software developer to understand as it relates to determining the cause of a source code error or defect. An analyzer output may only include very little information about how an error or defect was determined and/or too much irrelevant information that obscures the pertinent events a developer wants to identify to fix a source code error or defect. These types of analyzer outputs can be a frustrating experience and very time consuming for a developer to filter through.